


Stemily Week

by emilyxjunk (xbestmistakex)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Stemily Week, stemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbestmistakex/pseuds/emilyxjunk
Summary: All eight days of Stemily Week will be posted here as well on my blog emilyxjunk on Tumblr.





	1. Fake Dating

“Em please, I can’t deal with another conversation where they go on and on about how I don’t take anything seriously,” Stacie said with a pout that was so out of character for her.

“Stace you are graduating with honors! How could they even think that,” Emily asked her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she sat on Stacie’s bed.

Stacie’s mind went to her earlier conversation with her mother. She had thought that getting honors would be enough to keep her parents at bay for her graduation, but the conversation quickly switched to if Stacie was in a relationship. “Stacie I really thought by now you would have found a nice young man to settle down with. Not even one relationship ever, you are getting to old to continue to play games and not think about your future,” her mother had said her voice dripping with judgement. Stacie had gotten so frustrated, hating how all her work had been quickly overlooked by her mother for something she thought was so insignificant. “Mom I have been really busy with the Bellas,” Stacie had started but her mother had cut her off. “It’s great that you have friends Stacie, but you are all going your separate ways,” her mother had started and Stacie quickly cut her off hating talking about things really ending. “I was going to say I am dating someone. One of the Bellas actually,” Stacie had blurted out unsure of why she had said it other than wanting her mother to stop. A few moments of silence had passed as her mom seemed to collect herself and Stacie considered taking it all back. “Oh, well why didn’t you tell us? What’s her name,” her mother had asked and Stacie’s eyes had fallen on the picture on her night stand of Emily and her. “Emily. She’s new and it’s still kind of a new relationship so I wasn’t going to say anything,” Stacie quickly said hoping her mother would drop it. “Well, invite her to lunch with us after graduation. Your father and I would love to meet her,” her mother had said with a finality in her voice and Stacie knew there would be no arguing. “Yeah I’llask her,” Stacie said before quickly rushing off the phone feeling her stomach tighten at the thought of trying to pull this off in front of her parents. And if Emily would even go along with it.

Emily took in the sadness in Stacie’s eyes as her mind seemed to drift off somewhere else. Emily hated seeing Stacie like this, as if she was beginning to believe that she wasn’t good enough. “Hey,” Em said softly reaching for Stacie’s hand and giving it a soft squeeze as she gave her a small smile. “If you really wanna do this I’ll do it for you, but seriously Stace you don’t need a relationship to prove your worth. You’re already amazing and I’m proud of you,” Emily said giving Stacie a small kiss on the cheek. “So what do we have to do to pull this off?”

xx

The two had gone back and forth on whether to tell the Bellas. Emily wanted to because well she hated lying, especially to her friends. But Stacie brought up a good point, if they could fool the Bellas then they could easily fool Stacie’s parents. So they decided to go all out with falling into the girlfriend roles with each other.

They didn’t announce it, just changed little things. And that’s probably what hit Stacie first, not much changed between the girls. Like on movie night, Emily had always been a cuddler, which is how she had been given the affectionate nickname of cuddle bug from Stacie. And Emily's favorite cuddle partner was easily Stacie who never said no to the younger girl. It was hard for the others to ignore that Emily and Stacie were cuddling a bit more, well intimately then normal. Emily sitting between Stacie’s legs and laying back against her their fingers intertwined. Stacie leaving small kisses against the other’s cheek, the way Emily smiled up at Stacie like she was the only one in the room. It wasn’t that the Bellas hadn’t seen this soft spot Stacie had for Emily, but this seemed different.

Or the way whenever they were out the two girls’ fingers were always laced together and they were nuzzled up close. Emily even more giggly than normal as these soft touches of intimacy were shared. Or the way Emily would pout and Stacie’s solution was to give her a soft kiss on her lips that made Emily beam the moment they pulled away. That’s what had changed, not seeing Stacie being publicly affectionate with someone, but Stacie being so intimately soft and affectionate with someone.

It was Chloe who finally said something to Stacie, pulling her aside at the house one day. “So when did you and Emily start...well start whatever you’re calling what you two are doing,” Chloe asked seeming not to know what words to use. Stacie raised an eyebrow, licking her lips before she finally spoke. “You mean when did we start dating,” Stacie asked trying to keep the frustration out of her voice and failing. She couldn't help, but hear her mother's voice saying she never took anything seriously especially relationships. Maybe her friends truly believed that too, only saw her as someone who was going to sleep around for the rest of her life. And while it shouldn't bother her, it did when it came to Emily. “Oh,” Chloe started, but she quickly let her lips curve into a smile. “I mean, that’s what I would call it, but you know you’ve never labeled anything before and I didn’t want to assume. I think you two are good for each other Stace. And to be honest, besides the kissing not much changed between you two,” Chloe said with a gleam in her eyes before she headed to the kitchen leaving Stacie alone in the living room. She couldn’t blame Chloe for not getting it right away, because she had never exposed the Bellas to anything like this. Hell she had never exposed herself to anything like this.

And yet that wasn’t really what was sticking with her, it was the “not much changed” comment that had Stacie’s mind whirling. Once the words were in the air, there was no way Stacie could deny them. The confusion of it all was overwhelming for her too, because she was beginning to forget this wasn’t real. The two had slipped so easily into the girlfriend role almost as if it was exactly how things should be. Stacie found herself gazing over at the other and noticing little things about her that just made Emily that more well…Emily. Like the way she scrunched her nose when she was trying to stop herself from giggling, but the action just made her even more cute. Or the way she would play with Stacie’s hair as they cuddled smiling as Stacie would hum softly and Stacie would then slowly drift off to sleep. Or the way she would get so excited over the simplest thing, like finding her favorite cereal in the cabinet when she wasn’t expecting it.

Stacie was falling for her or maybe she had fallen long ago and just had never realized it. But now there was absolutely no denying it, the realization hitting her so hard it knocked the wind out of her. Now that this was hitting her, she didn’t know if she could just easily continue to fake this knowing what she was feeling.

“Hey Lovebug,” Emily said coming up behind Stacie wrapping her arms around her waist. Stacie had tensed up at first, but soon relaxed into the embrace the moment she realized it was Emily. Emily rested her chin against Stacie’s shoulder just standing there for a few beats in comfortable silence. 

“Em,” Stacie finally spoke her thumb grazing against the back of Emily’s hand. “Hm,” Emily had responded tightening her grip a bit in a way that Stacie always loved. Stacie chewed on her bottom lip, all of a sudden feeling very exposed as she tried to explain her feelings. “Do you sometimes forget,” she asked softly hoping Emily wasn’t going to make her go into further detail. Emily seemed to think for a moment and then finally spoke her breath against Stacie’s neck causing a shiver to run through her. “Yeah, I guess I do. It just seems...I don’t know real,” Emily said softly and Stacie could sense the sadness hidden in her voice.

Stacie turned around in Emily’s arms so that she could take in the other, rubbing her cheek with her thumb lightly. “Bug,” Stacie said softly the shortened nickname falling so easily from her lips. She swallowed hard, feeling the tightness in her stomach as she tried to gather up the courage to finally ask Emily the question that hung in the air. “Do you...do you want it to be real,” Stacie asked her heart racing unsure of what Emily was gonna say. A small smile graced the other’s lips as she gazed down for a moment before slowly nodding. Emily let her gaze move up and the gleam in her eyes made them shine in a way that made Stacie melt. “Since the day I met you,” Emily said her cheeks beginning to turn red. Stacie felt her own smile widening as she tilted her head, her eyebrow raising. “Oh, is that so,” Stacie said feeling her heart skip a beat as she tried to keep it together. “Well, how about we make this official before we meet my parents next week,” Stacie asked tucking a strand of hair behind Emily’s ear. Emily gave Stacie another small nod, scrunching her nose playfully. “It’s about time. I never thought you would ask,” she said with a giggle before leaning in and kissing Stacie softly.


	2. Love Triangle

**Warning: slight NSFW but not really**

 

Emily had her heart set on being a Bella, it was her legacy. What she didn't count on though was falling in love. And what she really didn't count on was having her heart broken. All within a year and all by the same person. The problem with falling in love with someone like Stacie Conrad is she's like a flame. She set Emily's soul on fire in the best possible way, but when you play with fire you take the risk of being burned.

Emily was infatuated with Stacie, from the moment her eyes had fallen on her during Emily's audition. Stacie was gorgeous and it wasn't long before her crush had formed. By the chance of luck the two ended up as roommates and soon were inseparable. Emily appreciating every aspect of who Stacie was and Stacie finding Emily adorable and impossible to say no to. Emily wasn't sure how the shift had happened, but soon the two had become more flirty. Comments that left the Bellas sharing glances of curiosity and lingering touches that they only shared with each other. The sexual tension between the two was undeniable and then one night they found themselves sharing a kiss. That kiss led to so much more and Emily learned that Stacie was talented with her mouth in more ways then one. And Stacie was left in utter shock of how not innocent Emily really could be.

At first, Emily feared she would just be a hook up and she knew she couldn't handle that. As the two laid tangled together in Stacie's bed, Emily's fingers trailing against Stacie's arm her gaze off to the side. "I don't want to just be a hook up Stace," she said softly biting her lip. Emily knew all of her doubts and insecurities were written all over her face. She knew Stacie didn't do relationships, they had this conversation countless times before, but Emily had been hopeful that things with her would be different. Stacie had studied her face for a long time neither of them speaking and Emily could only imagine what the other was reading off of what she saw on her face. "Let's not make it just a hook up then," Stacie had said tilting Emily's chin so that she was meeting her gaze before capturing her lips with a smile. When things would finally end, Emily would spend weeks thinking back to that night. Had Stacie said yes simply because she wanted to make Emily happy or did she actually want it too?

They quickly slipped into their Honeymoon phase, that time where everything just seemed perfect. All flaws and faults were overlooked as if they didn't even exist. During those months, they learned so much more about each other and their intimacy level was at it's peak. Emily's love language had always been touch, showing her feelings through simple gestures rather than words. And she lived for gestures of affection, which Stacie always provided in the form of kisses to her neck or shoulder, pulling her in close to her body, or simply cuddling Emily in comfortable silence. And even Stacie had to admit their sex life was like nothing else she had ever experienced. Emily wasn't afraid to try new things and Stacie had never seen anything sexier than when Emily gave her little tells showing she needed her. The first time Emily had done this Stacie had practically lost her mind. They had been having movie night with the Bellas and Emily was curled up against Stacie, Emily's face nuzzled in to her girlfriend's neck. The first tell was the small kisses Emily began to leave against her neck, making Stacie's breath catch in her throat. The gentle tugging of Stacie's shirt as Emily's fingers grazed the exposed skin below her shirt. But what pushed it over the edge was when Emily's lips moved up to Stacie's ear and she whimpered "baby please" making Stacie bite back the moan that threatened to escape. She had never moved that quickly before in her life and Stacie was pretty sure everyone in the house heard Emily that night. Maybe those months of living in denial is what set them up for failure,  because once the flaws were out in the open they were hard to overlook.

Emily wouldn't say that she had always been a jealous or possessive person, but when it came to Stacie she felt this come out a lot. Stacie had always been a naturally flirty person, something Emily had always loved when the flirting was directed at her. When she would witness Stacie being a little too hands on with other people though she would find that jealousy slipping out. It would make her feel insecure about where she stood with Stacie and more often than not Emily would find herself needy for validation in those moments. She would go lace her fingers with Stacie, pull her in close so that Stacie would wrap her arm around her waist, or when she was struggling the most she would pull her girlfriend in for a deep kiss. Stacie didn't mind the sudden need of attention by Emily, but she knew what to expect once the two were alone. Each and every time that happened, the two would end up spending most of the night fighting. Emily didn't understand how Stacie couldn't see how what she did was wrong. Literally affection was Emily's love language and seeing her girlfriend so close with others felt like such a betrayal. Not to mention Emily felt like it sent the wrong message, as if Stacie was single. Stacie didn't understand how Emily couldn't see how much she had changed for her and swore she didn't see the big deal with flirting. For one, it didn't happen as often as Emily made it seem. And it was just flirting, nothing ever came from it so why was Emily taking it so seriously?

The tension between them, continued to grow as the same cycle continued for months on end. Regardless of the bad Emily clung to the relationship, she knew she was in love with Stacie and she truly felt like Stacie was in love with her. And it wasn't like it was a constant, but when it did happen the two found themselves once again in the middle of another fight. Despite all of that, they probably would have made it through the emotional rollercoaster they were on had it not been for Alicia. 

Alicia was probably the closest Stacie had come to a relationship before Emily, a hookup that was on and off for going on 2 years of Stacie's life. Even when Stacie and Emily began dating, Alicia was still a huge part of Stacie's life and the two would often hang out. After that night, it would play through Stacie's head on what she could have done differently. Maybe she shouldn't have gone out just the two of them. Maybe she shouldn't have had as many shots of tequila as she did. Maybe she shouldn't have pulled Alicia close, as Stacie's forehead rested on the other's shoulder as giggles escaped her mouth. And Stacie knew she shouldn't have been close enough to let the other's lips press against hers. The moment they did though she instantly pushed Alicia back, her heart racing as her eyes went wide. "Shit shit shit. Why did you do that? You know I'm with Emily," Stacie asked getting up and pulling money from her bra to pay her tab. "Stace you have been flirting with me all night. I just assumed you two were open. I mean it wouldn't be the first time you've done something like that," Alicia said trying to pull Stacie back looking shocked the other was acting like that. Stacie kept shaking her head, feeling a knot form in her stomach as she rushed out of the bar the whole situation sobering her up enough to get her home. 

Emily can still remember that night so vividly, it was the night everything shifted and there was no going back. She remembered the look on Stacie's face as she came into their room, instantly causing Emily's own heart to race. The way she had felt physically ill when Stacie had said Alicia had kissed her. The way Stacie had reached for her hand and Emily had pulled away on reflex her hands beginning to shake. "Em I pushed her away I swear. I had no idea this was going to happen," Stacie had said softly and Emily swallowed trying to keep her emotions at bay. The tears began to silently fall as she turned away unable to look Stacie in the eyes. She pulled her knees to her chest, a small sob escaping her lips as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I believe you," Emily finally said softly after what felt like hours, her voice wavering even with those few words. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, but it did no good at stopping the tears from falling. She swallowed hard before turning her watery gaze to focus on Stacie, her lip quivering as she looked at her girlfriend. "But I can't do this anymore Stace," Emily said her voice cracking at the words as the tears seemed to multiply. Emily hadn't thought she was going to be able to say the words, but she knew they needed to be said. "What," Stacie asked her voice filled with shock. Stacie had expected Emily to yell, to tell Stacie she didn't want her seeing Alicia anymore, and even a few tears, but this she hadn't expected. "Em no, please. I swear it won't happen again. I won't see Alicia, I can fix this," Stacie said shifting feeling tears well up in her own eyes. She had to be able to fix this, somehow. Emily shook her head wiping her tears again, her voice quavering as she finally spoke. "You and I look at things differently. It hurts every time you flirt someone, but I've tried to ignore it. I really have. But this is exactly why this bothered me in the first place. You're not single Stacie, but when you flirt with these people it opens you up to stuff like this happening and I just can't do it anymore," Emily said getting up off the bed. She went over to get her hoodie, slipping it over her head tucking her hands in her pockets.  "Em please," Stacie pleaded knowing her own tears were on the verge of falling. This whole thing didn't seem real, Emily couldn't really leave. They always fixed everything, but Emily seemed so sure of her decision, so ready to walk away. "I'm gonna go stay in Beca's room tonight and we can figure out the sleep situation tomorrow," Emily said softly knowing she needed to leave the room before she changed her mind. This was the right thing to do, but inside she was literally breaking apart. As the bedroom door closed behind her Emily's back hit the wall and she slid down it sobbing into her arms. There was a part of her who wanted the door to open, for Stacie to chase after her. To show her that she cared about them and was willing to fight for her, but minutes passed by and the door never opened. It signified the end of their relationship, the door finally closing. 

**xx**

"You still miss her," Beca said as she took a sip of her coffee sitting across from Emily at their favorite coffee shop. Emily noticed it was a statement, not a question and she wondered if it even required a response. It had been over six months since the break up and if anyone else had asked Emily would have said she was happy. She was dating Adam, had been for three months. The two had been friends way before dating was even thought of. He was the one who had first suggested the shift from friends to dating and to be honest Emily hadn't been sold on the idea. She hadn't looked at anyone in a romantic way since Stacie and Adam was no different. But he was so sweet and he seemed to genuinely like her. He was one of the few people who had been able to make her smile and even laugh after the break up and she knew he would never hurt her. It was safe being with him. So that's how it had started, a few dates here and there. Before she knew it they were dating exclusively. If she was being honest, it was moving a lot faster than she was really ready for. It was like Adam had their future all planned out and Emily was still taking her life day by day. Emily cared for him she really did, but there wasn't the same spark as she had with Stacie. There wasn't the same longing when the two had been apart. He didn't make her heart skip a beat when he got close. But he treated her like she was the only girl in the world, so maybe all of the other things weren't so important.

"Bec don't start," Emily finally said sipping her own drink her gaze on a spot on the table. Beca had never been so torn, sitting here in front of one of her best friends. She knew that Stacie had hurt Emily, but she also knew that Emily wasn't fully happy with Adam and the only thing that would make her happy was Stacie. "Have you talked to her," Beca asked nonchalantly causing Emily to raise her eyebrow. “You are stuck on this topic today what’s up Beca, you’ve never been one to be subtle,” Emily quipped taking her best friend in. Beca was acting weirder than normal for sure and Emily was wondering if Stacie had put her up to it. 

“Nothing absolutely nothing...okay so it’s totally something but I’m not sure if I should even bring it up,” Beca said talking in circles. Emily placed her cup down crossing her arms across her chest with a small smirk. “Yeah, no, now you have to tell me. Besides when did we start doing this whole cryptic I’m gonna beat around the subject thing,” she asked tilting her head to the side giving Beca a curious look.

Beca chewed on her lip seeming to try and find the right way to word what she needed to say. “So um Adam called me this past weekend,” she started causing both of Emily’s brows to go up. “Why would Adam call you,” Emily asked completely confused. What was going on and why was she suddenly so overwhelmed with anxiety. “Well okay so don’t freak out cause I legit can’t handle you freaking out, but he had mentioned he wanted to start ring shopping,” Beca said letting her chocolate brown eyes search Emily’s face for her initial reaction. Emily’s jaw dropped, unable to word, causing Beca to continue on. “Yeah I found it quite alarming to be honest for a multitude of reasons. Like why would he ask me? I’m no good at this girly stuff, this is so a job for Chloe. Also I made him well aware that I don’t think you’re ready to even consider marriage right now. I’m pretty sure my exact words were **you mean Emily the girl who still eats her cereal with a color changing spoon** ,” Beca said with a smirk causing Emily to narrow her eyes in a glare. “It literally changes from blue to pink in the milk. Why wouldn’t I use a color changing spoon? I mean how cool is that,” Emily retorted defensively cause Beca to chuckle to herself. "He said it would be awhile before he asked, but he was trying to get an idea of what you would like so he could plan ahead."

Emily put her hands in her lap so it wasn’t obvious she was wringing her hands. Wow, marriage. It wasn’t that she hadn’t envisioned her future before, it’s just Adam had never been the one standing next to her in any of her thoughts. And she had known he was serious about her, but maybe she hadn’t really realized how serious. I mean it was one thing to have a conversation, it was a whole other thing to go out and buy a ring. It was a lot to process, was this what she wanted for the rest of her life? 

“Em,” Beca said her voice dripping with concern as she tried to snap Emily out of her thoughts. “Hm, sorry I was just... thinking,” she finally said with a small sigh. “How are things with you and Adam? How are you feeling about it all,” Beca asked failing at trying to keep everything subtle. Emily rolled her eyes trying to break the awkwardness with a small smirk. “Since when did you go all Dr. Phil on me,” Emily teased trying to buy herself time before she finally answered. She gave a small shrug, trying to give the other a convincing smile. “I mean Adam and I are great. He’s really been amazing, he uh,” Emily had stopped her voice just seeming to trail off and Beca finished the thought that was swirling around in Emily’s head on a constant loop. “Isn’t Stacie,” Beca said softly squeezing her best friend’s hand comfortingly. Emily didn’t say anything, but she gave a small nod, her gaze moving to just over Beca’s shoulder. **He wasn’t Stacie.**

 **xx**  

"You look horrible," Chloe said flopping on the couch next to Stacie. Stacie had her arms inside of her hoodie, well Emily's hoodie one of the few things that Emily had left behind after the breakup. "Thanks Chlo, love you too," Stacie said sarcastically while pulling the hood over her head. Chloe hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh, but seeing Stacie like this completely threw her off. Stacie who had always been dressed to kill no matter if they were going out or just hanging around the house looked like she had been wearing the same sweats for the past few days. "If you miss her just call her Stacie! Seriously for someone who is so smart, you are kind of an idiot when it comes to Emily," Chloe said rolling her eyes at the other. Stacie pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her instagram before handing her phone over to Chloe. A picture of Emily, smiling next to her boyfriend was on the screen. "She's happy Chlo. She doesn't need me coming in messing everything up for her," Stacie said putting her head against the back of the couch.

She swallowed hard, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Stacie never cried, it wasn't in her nature. And yet for the last six months she found herself succumbing to tears whenever she thought about the other. To say Stacie missed Emily was a gross understatement. Even the little things that Stacie had swore she had done for Emily's benefit she longed to be able to do again. Like how Emily would always be the first to wake up, but not really want to be awake yet. So she would pout and make soft grumbling noises until Stacie would groan and pull her into her causing Emily to smile softly and nuzzle against her. Or when Stacie would drive anywhere, Emily's hand would always instantly lace with hers, Emily's thumb grazing the back of Stacie's hand as she drove. Or when Stacie would have a rough day and Emily would take complete control in making her feel good whether it was in such an innocent way such as lightly playing with her hair or not so innocently crawling between her girlfriend's legs those big brown eyes gazing up at her as she pushed her over the edge over and over. She missed every last thing about her, regretted every single fight between them, but she stayed away for Emily's own good. Because she deserved so much better, she deserved to be with someone who knew what they had when they were with Emily.

Her mind went back to the night things had ended, to the night that Emily had walked away never looking back. Stacie had watched her leave paralyzed with shock. They had their fights and disagreements, but she had never thought things would ever really end. And when Emily didn't come back Stacie had gotten up to follow her, to try and apologize, to fix things. But she had stopped, her hand on the door knob, the vision of Emily sobbing clear in her mind. She had done that, Stacie had broken Emily in a way that had anyone else done it Stacie would have caused them severe bodily harm. Stacie didn't deserve her and that, that was why she never went after her. Stacie had many regrets about their relationship. Not telling Emily more how she felt about her, not stopping the flirting with people who didn't fucking matter, putting herself in situations that could risk it all. But her biggest regret is not running after Emily and begging for a second chance, telling her she loved her and nothing else mattered to her. She had many regrets, but knowing Emily left not knowing how strongly Stacie felt for her was at the top of the list. 

Chloe pulled Stacie over to her, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Social media isn't always what it seems. What you and Emily had was special, that just doesn't go away. She needs to know Stacie...she needs to know how you feel. Then she can decide to do what she wants with that information, but don't take that choice away from her," Chloe said rubbing Stacie's back softly. Stacie let the words sink in, should she really? I mean she had nothing to lose at this point and maybe...just maybe, Emily felt the same way. 

"I love her Chlo," Stacie whispered into her friends shoulder a few stray tears falling silently down her cheeks. Chloe made a soft shushing noise with her mouth giving Stacie a tight squeeze. "I know."

 **xx**  

Emily couldn't sleep. She was staying over at Adam's who lived off campus. As he laid next to her fast asleep, Emily's mind wouldn't let her relax. She glanced next to her, the way he slept looking so peaceful. Emily couldn't help, but smile at herself thinking of their night together. He had been a gentleman as always, cooking her dinner while she sat on the counter keeping him company. The soft kisses and the banter between them was so easy. He made her happy, he cared about her and she cared for him. And yet he had said I love you so many times and she had still been unable to say those three words to him. He said he understood, never getting angry, but there was always such a sadness in his eyes after that made Emily feel horrible. Why was this so hard for her? He was perfect and they could be perfect together and yet here she was unable to get a certain someone out of her head. 

Emily pushed the covers off of her, unplugging her phone and padding down the hallway out to the living room. She flopped onto the couch wrapping the throw blanket around her shoulders as she unlocked her phone. She went to instagram, going right to the search bar, the name she was looking for under the suggestions. Considering how many times she had searched for the same name she wasn't surprised that it was always her first suggestion. Emily began scrolling through Stacie's pictures, there hadn't been a lot of uploads since their breakup and what she had posted was simple things. What always caught Emily's eye was the fact that Stacie had never taken down the pictures of them. Not even the one that Stacie had posted the night they had broken up, before everything turned to shit. Emily hadn't even had a chance to like the post back then. It was always the first post she went to, taking in how happy she looked, her smile gleaming through her eyes as Stacie held her around the waist kissing her cheek. The caption had been simple, Stacie's captions always were, "my lady". Emily's finger meant to scroll to the next picture, but she accidentally double tapped the picture. Her eyes went wide, oh my god what had she done? She quickly unliked the photo and maneuvered off of Stacie's page afraid she would make another accidental click. 

Emily placed the phone next to her on the couch, chewing her lip nervously. What would Stacie think if she did get the notification? Would she question why Emily was not only on her instagram page, but why she was looking back at pictures from six months ago. The couch began to vibrate making Emily jump with surprise. As her gaze moved to the screen, she felt her stomach do a flip flop. It was Stacie. Emily's hand was shaking as she picked up the phone, hit the answer button, and brought it to her ear. "Hello," she said softly convinced that Stacie could hear her heart pounding through the phone.

"Hey," Stacie said unable to stop herself from smiling softly at the sound of the other's voice even if it was only saying something so simple. "I uh, how are you?"

Emily chewed the inside of her cheek trying to not think about the fact that the moment she heard Stacie's voice she was already longing to be close to the other, even six months later. "I'm okay. Is everything alright? I mean I haven't heard from you in over half a year and then you just call me out of the blue," Emily asked knowing that the notification probably prompted the call, but for what? What would be gained from this conversation?

"It's actually kind of funny, well not funny, but I don't know a sign or something. I have been trying to get the courage to call you all day, but I just couldn't get myself to do it. And then I got a notification and your name showed up on my phone and it just felt like a sign...like I needed to call you," Stacie said hoping it didn't sound as cheesy out loud as it just had in her head. 

Emily didn't know what to say, she was beyond confused at what was going on. She had a million questions swirling around in her head, but she chose to ask the most obvious one. "Why though? Why did you wanna talk to me," Emily asked softly.

Stacie gave a small shrug, even though she knew Emily couldn't see it. "There's something I need to tell you, but I want to be able to just get it all out at once if that's okay," Stacie asked playing with the end of Emily's hoodie she was still wearing. 

"Okay," Emily answered relaxing back against the couch, biting her lip nervously as she waited to hear the other out.

Stacie took a deep breath, trying to gather up the nerve to say what needed to be said. "I know you are with someone else Em and I'm sorry if this is me overstepping, but I just... I need you to know how I feel. And then if after you hear it you wanna yell at me or hang up on me or never talk to me again I will completely respect that, I just...I need you to know this. I messed up, I messed up so much. I lost the best thing I have ever had, for the stupidest reasons that don't even matter. I regret so much from our relationship. I regret all the times I made you cry, all the times I was stupid and flirted with other people, all those times that you didn't feel like you were enough for me. Cause it kills me that you didn't know that you were so much more than enough. And that's my fault. I should have shown that to you each and everyday. I should have showed you that you were the most important thing in my life Em. I should have shown you how madly and deeply in love with you I was Em. How madly and deeply in love with you I still am. But what I regret the most is not running after you that night. I regret not pulling you into my arms and begging for you to forgive me because since that day a piece of me has been missing. I know I didn't deserve you and I know you probably have someone who isn't such an idiot and shows you how amazing you are daily, but if by some miraculous phenomena you decide that you are willing to give me another chance I will literally spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. I can fix it if you let me, I promise," Stacie said with a small sigh finally taking a breath after her long winded speech. She wasn't even sure what had come out, because she had decided to let her heart do the talking and make her brain shut up for once. And now there was silence on the other end of the line and Stacie had to check twice that the phone hadn't hung up. 

Emily was in shock, she hadn't known what to expect, but she sure as heck didn't expect that. She had waited so long to hear some of those words spoken out loud. But was it too late, Emily didn't know. "I don't know what to say Stacie. I-I thank you. I needed to know that, but I'm with someone now. I'm with Adam and I just," Emily began to trail off Beca's voice in her head. He's not Stacie. **He's not Stacie.** He never would be either. He was so many things, but he was never going to be the love of Emily's life because Stacie had already been that and...she still was. "You know you're wrong by the way," Emily finally said. 

Stacie didn't know how to take the statement, her mind trying to back track on what she could possibly be wrong about. "What was I wrong about," Stacie finally asked completely at a loss. 

"The way you tell it, you make it seem like you didn't deserve me, like it was more bad than good. Like you were this horrible person. You weren't, I need you to know that. It was just our bad moments were hard, but that doesn't mean that our good moments weren't amazing. You made me feel loved in a way that I can't even put in words. And that's why even six months later I haven't stopped loving you," Emily said softly feeling tears slowly begin to run down her cheek.

Stacie's breath caught in her throat, she was trying not to get her hopes up, but she was hoping this meant what she thought. "I...you...what does this mean Em," Stacie finally asked her voice so soft it was barely a whisper. 

Emily glanced over down the hallway, where Adam laid fast asleep completely unaware of what was going on down the hall from him. "It means I need a day, I need to end this right. He's a good guy and he deserves at the very least that," Emily said her tears continuing to fall knowing she was going to break his heart and not prepared for that sorrow. 

Stacie's own tears began to fall, but her smile was so wide she couldn't remember the last time she had been this genuinely happy. "Then you'll come home bug," Stacie asked the tears evident in her tone. Emily's own smile widened despite the tears and she gave a small nod. "I'll come home Lovebug," she said softly knowing despite it all this was the right decision. 

Because that was the thing with falling in love with someone who's like a flame. They set your soul on fire in a way that makes the risk of being burned completely worth it. And no matter the risk, Emily knew that being with Stacie was worth it.


	3. Famous au

“Can you stop stressing dude, she doesn’t even care. She’s just excited to be going. And you got like front row tickets, you did good Stace,” Beca said trying to calm down Stacie’s raging mommy guilt she was currently experiencing.

“I just wanted to get both, it’s literally all she’s been asking for since she heard Emily was going on tour,” Stacie said combing her fingers through her hair with a sigh. She knew Beca was right Bella was just excited to be going and the seats she had gotten were amazing “Whose meet and greet tickets sell out in 7 minutes though,” Stacie groans glancing at her phone looking at the ridiculous price for resell tickets.

Beca who had been scrolling through her phone, held up a video of Emily performing with a smirk. “I mean I could think of a couple reasons why,” Beca said gesturing with her head to the phone where Emily was performing her newest single. Stacie snorted with laughter rolling her eyes at the other. I mean Stacie had already been pretty clear in saying that she thought the other was hot, but right now was not the time for that conversation. She glanced one more time before turning her attention back to her own phone. “$450 each isn’t too bad considering most of these are like over a $1000 for two,” Stacie mumbled to herself causing Beca’s eyes to go wide as she snatched Stacie’s phone from her. “Nope this is an intervention. I am not letting you spend close to a $1000 for Bella to spend less than 5 minutes of her life hugging someone. Just no,” Beca said sternly wagging her finger at Stacie her eyebrows furrowed.

Stacie sighed, knowing Beca was right. Besides she really didn’t have the extra money to spare, but she wanted to make it work for Bella. Tonight was the night of the concert and Bella had been so excited Stacie was barely able to get her out of the house for school this morning.

“Mommy tell me again,” Bella asked for the 5th time that morning. She was literally bouncing with excitement in her booster seat from the back of Stacie’s car. “You come home, we get you changed into your outfit. Put the rest of the glitter on your sign and head on out to the concert,” Stacie said glancing in the rear view mirror with a smile at the excitement radiating through her daughter’s every feature. “And then after we can still go get cheeseburgers right mommy? Emily gets them after every performance. How cool would it be if she was at the same place as us,” Bella squealed with excitement causing Stacie to giggle. “I’m sure she has people who bring the burgers to her Bells,” Stacie said as they pulled up at school. Bella had giggled kissing Stacie on the cheek with a quick I love you before bounding out the car and into the school with one last wave to Stacie.

“Uh where is my favorite niece anyway,” Beca asked glancing at the clock. Stacie glanced up at it before turning back to Beca. “Chloe is dropping her off so I could finish up Bella’s shirt,” Stacie said holding it up for Beca to see. Everything was coming together, but Stacie couldn’t help feeling disappointed not being able to get meet and greet for Bella. Despite being a single mom, Stacie always got compliments about Bella. She was sweet, kind, very smart, so appreciative of everything she had, and protective of all her friends. That’s why Stacie didn’t mind going all out for her daughter.

“Mommy,” Bellas’s voice rang out from the front door as she came rushing into the kitchen. “Aunt Beca,” the little girl squealed running up and jumping into Beca’s arms. “Hey rugrat. Did you get taller,” Beca asked giving Bella an extra squeeze before putting her down. “No seriously you got taller I just saw you. How is that even possible? What are you feeding this child,” Beca asked in disbelief as Bella giggled. “Mommy says soon I’m gonna be taller than you,” Bella said putting her backpack onto the kitchen table to empty out. “Well majority of the world is taller than me kiddo so that’s not the greatest feat,” Beca teased. “This is a very true statement,” Stacie said nudging Beca playfully.

“Did mommy tell you where we are going tonight,” Bella asked her eyes gleaming with excitement. Beca nodded, smiling down at Bella. “Mhm she said you guys were going to go bowling and then go get pizza sounds like an awesome night,” Beca said trying to bite back her smirk. Stacie watched her daughter’s eyes go wide and she turned so that Bella couldn’t see her laughing. She couldn’t hold it together though and the two women started laughing out loud. “Not funny,” Bella said playfully sticking her tongue out at Beca who did the same back. This was how their relationship had always been and besides Stacie, Beca was Bella’s favorite adult to hang around. “Well I’m heading out. Bells keep mommy out of trouble,” Beca said which was her normal goodbye to the younger girl as she gave her a high five.

Stacie and Bella ran upstairs so Stacie could get Bella changed and do her hair. The shirt was cut up and tied and had been decorated to say Emily Junk’s Biggest Fan. Her hair was put up in two pigtail buns with hair glitter all in her hair. When she was all done, Stacie took a few pictures of Bella posing and holding up her sign she had made for Emily. Bella was bouncing around beyond excited following Stacie around as she got ready. “Okay Bells we are going,” Stacie said rolling her eyes as Bella asked for what possibly was the 50th time if Stacie was ready so they could go.

The whole car ride Bella sang along to Emily’s cd, belting out every note and singing every ad lib like she had been the one to record it. Once at the venue and what felt like hours driving around to find parking, they finally walked up. Bella had a nervous energy about her, going silent as they walked up. Stacie held her hand tight, when Bella was really nervous or overwhelmed she would go silent to take in her surroundings.

As they went in, Bella’s eyes instantly fell on the merchandise stand and her eyes got big gazing up at Stacie. Bella had wanted to save her own allowance to buy stuff at the concert and Stacie was surprised at how much she had saved. “Ummm,” Bella said gazing up at all the different options obviously having a hard time narrowing down. “Mommy why is there so much stuff? Can you help me,” Bella asked her mom pointing out the things she liked. After five minutes of narrowing down Bella walked away with a t-shirt, hoodie, snapback, posted, and a bracelet along with the widest smile Stacie had ever seen.

“Let’s go find our seats Bells,” she said leading Bella down to the lower level. The closer they got to the stage, the more Bella’s mouth fell open. Finally they got to their seats, front row right on the corner of where the stage split down to a cat walk. “This is where we are sitting,” Bella exclaimed in shock taking it all in her smile even wider. “Yup babycakes,” she said as Bella walked up towards the edge of the stage.

An employee of the venue who was standing against the stage approached Stacie, instantly looking nervous. "Ma’am we aren’t really supposed to let people so close,” he said his eyes not even close to meeting Stacie’s gaze looking a bit lower. Stacie gave him a small smirk. “There’s no way you can make a tiny exception for my daughter. This is her first concert and it would really mean a lot,” Stacie asked trailing her finger across his cheek as she bit her lip. He turned bright red beginning to stutter as he looked around. “Uh yeah just um don’t make it too obvious okay,” he said standing off to the side so there was just enough room for Bella and Stacie to stand right by the edge.

It wasn’t long before the concert started and Stacie put Bella on her shoulders so she had the perfect view. As the music started to play Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, her whole body vibrating with excitement. As Emily came out on the stage, Beca’s earlier comment came to mind. She was fucking gorgeous, but in an adorable way. Her smile was almost infectious and she definitely knew how to work the stage.

Bella sang along to every song and halfway through the show Emily took some time to talk to the audience. Her eyes fell on Bella and she smiled widely. “Aren’t you the cutest! I love your shirt and hair,” Emily mused and gave Bella a small wave. Emily’s gaze moved towards Stacie and their eyes locked for a few moments. The smile Emily gave Stacie was a lot different than the smile she had given Bella. Before she turned away, Emily gave Stacie a small wink making Stacie’s own stomach flip flop. What in the hell was wrong with her? Stacie made other people feel like that, they didn’t have that effect on her.

Bella was almost crying with excitement that Emily had talked to her. “Mommy did you hear her?? I can’t wait until I go to school! No ones gonna believe me! She’s so pretty and such a good dancer and oh my gosh mommy she said I was the cutest!” Stacie took Bella off her shoulders as the show ended, a smirk on her lips as she gazed down at her daughter. “I did hear her Bells. And you are the cutest so she was definitely right,” Stacie said taking Bella’s hand.

She began to lead Bella to the exit along with everyone else, but was stopped by the same employee who she had interacted with earlier. She rolled her eyes hoping he wasn’t going to embarrass himself by asking for her number. “Ma’am, Ms. Junk has requested for you two to come backstage to meet her,” he said motioning for them to follow him. Stacie raised an eyebrow, not sure she was buying what he was selling. “Um excuse me,” Stacie questioned not moving but Bella was already trying to tug Stacie forward. “If this is just a lie because you think it’s a way into my,” Stacie began but Bella gazed up eyes wide. “Mom,” Bella said covering her ears, but Stacie quickly shifted what she was going to say. “Uh my good side then I would drop the act now,” Stacie threatened eyeing him. He looked intimidated, shaking his head motioning to a side door that seemed to lead behind the stage.

Stacie held tight to Bella’s hand and began to follow him, keeping her eyes on her surroundings. They approached a door that said Emily Junk and Stacie couldn’t help but stare at it in surprise, a small “oh my god” slipping from Bella’s lips. The employee opened the door motioning for them to enter and Stacie’s eyes instantly fell on Emily who had already changed into jeans and a cute top. “Hey cutie, what’s your name,” Emily asked moving so she was eye level with Bella her smile wide. Bella gave a small wave, seeming to have lost her voice and she wasn’t the only one. Stacie was in shock at how pretty the girl was this close up. Bella found her voice before Stacie did finally whispering out her name to Emily. “Bella that’s such a pretty name I love it!”

“I loved your sign and shirt I wanted to see them up close,” Emily said pointing to Bella’s shirt who instantly started beaming. “My mom made it for me,” Bella said gazing up at Stacie. Emily looked up at Stacie with a small smile as she stood up. “Well mommy’s very talented and does mommy have a name,” Emily asked holding her hand out to shake hands with Stacie. The moment their hands touched the both of them let their gazes lock again, there was that connection again. Stacie couldn’t deny it, it was almost like electricity. “It's nothing special the secret is tons of glitter and Stacie,” Stacie said their hands finally parting. Emily giggled with a nod her gaze falling on Bella’s merchandise bag.

“Did you get some good stuff?” Bella nodded excitedly starting to lose all of her nervousness. “I got so much cause there was so many pretty things,” Bella said showing Emily all of her stuff excitedly.Emily was so good with Bella. Stacie watched, taking a few photos with her phone as Bella showed Emily each one and explained why she chose it. Emily nodded along, responding appropriately which just made Bella more excited. “Want me to sign them,” Emily asked Bella who’s eyes went wide nodding furiously. Emily took her time signing them asking Bella about her favorite song, her favorite part of the concert, and even about her favorite subject at school. The whole time though her gaze kept moving to Stacie and they shared a flirty smirk. There was no denying it, Stacie wasn’t the only one feeling something here.

Emily posed for a few pictures and gave Bella a big hug. “You should come with mommy and me. We are going to get a burger because I know you get them after every show,” Bella said her eyes hopeful as she gazed up at Emily. Stacie approached, shaking her head at Bella. “Honey I told you Emily probably has someone who brings her burger to her,” Stacie said causing Emily to giggle with a nod. “Guilty as charged, but tell you what. How about next time I’m in town mommy, you, and I go out for burgers. I mean if that’s okay with your mom,” Emily said her gaze moving to Stacie.

Bella’s gaze moved between the two women and realization hit the tiny girl. It wasn’t the first time someone had thought her mom was pretty. “Mommy would like that, she already told me that she thinks you’re really pretty,” Bella said with a small smirk. “Isabella Conrad,” Stacie said her own eyes going wide but Emily started to giggle. She moved down to give Bella one more hug. “It’s okay I think your mom is really pretty too,” she said glancing up at Stacie. She moved over and handed a small piece of paper to Stacie. “Text me if you want to. I would really like to go out when I finish touring if you’re up for it,” Emily said with a small smile as Stacie took the paper. “Definitely will. And thank you cause you have definitely made her night. She’s never gonna forget this,” Stacie said holding her hand out for Bella to take. “I definitely won’t be forgetting tonight either Stacie. Hope to hear from you soon,” Emily said blushing slightly as she waved goodbye to the pair.

Stacie and Bella climbed into her car, the excitement from the night beginning to take its toll on Bella. Stacie knew it wasn’t going to be long before her daughter was asleep in her seat. “Mommy,” Bella said sleepily. “Hm Bells,” Stacie said glancing into the backseat. “Thank you. Tonight was perfect,” Bella said before she finally drifted off to sleep. Stacie smiled to herself, giving a small nod. “It definitely was Bells,” she said her mind playing back every moment knowing that she was going to be texting a certain someone later for sure.


	4. Soulmates

**Warning:  NSFW content below**

 

For as long as Emily can remember, she’s been in love with the night sky. She would stay up endless nights gazing up at how the stars shine bright. As a little girl, her mother would yell at her for sneaking out at night. Emily never knew why she was so connected to the stars, but she knew it had to mean something. The day she met Stacie Conrad it all fell into place. Because you see, when a person meets their soulmate, they have a shine to them or a glow. And as Emily’s brown hues fell on Stacie, she took in how she shined just for her. “Like a star,” Emily breathed frozen in place.

**xx**

For every person it’s unique to what they are most drawn to. The day you lay eyes on your soulmate, they will be glowing just for you. So imagine Emily anxious and nervous, her eyes closed as she  sings for the Bellas. Afraid of letting her nerves get the best of her, she keeps her eyes shut. She sings from the heart. When she finally opens her eyes, she squints. She takes in the glow radiating from the person in front of her. The person, who by the look of shock on her face sees a glow of her own radiating off of Emily.

Chloe had begun to speak, but was cut short by the look on both Emily and Stacie’s faces. Having found her own soulmate, Chloe could sense what was going on and with a knowing smile she took the rest of the Bellas out of the room all of them whispering, confused to what was going on.

The two just stood there, eyes transfixed. Emily was speechless on the way Stacie’s beauty shined through the glow surrounding her. Emily was the first to look away, biting her lip feeling herself blush. Emily had lost all ability to form complete sentences. Stacie combed her fingers through her hair as she finally moved closer, as if she was trying to make absolute sure that Emily was real.

Emily searched for something to say, these would be their first words spoken to each other and she didn’t want to sound like a bumbling idiot. But before she could speak the other’s lips parted and Stacie finally spoke. “Fuck, you’re hot,” Stacie said causing Emily to giggle and blush.

**xx**

This was a new experience for both girls. Stacie had never really done relationships, except for that one time when she was 7 years old and it had only lasted a week. The boy was heartbroken and clingy, trying for days to “win” Stacie back with his snacks and cool dinosaur erasers. Stacie wasn’t impressed and avoided his advances until he had moved on to another girl. After that, Stacie decided that relationships weren’t for her unless she found her soulmate,. To be honest Stacie had long given up the idea of her having one, convinced there was no one for her.

Emily on the other hand had always been a sucker for falling in love. She had been in a few relationships, but she hated when it got serious because she knew none of them were her soulmates. She tended to find herself in long lasting relationships until they realized Emily was just too nice to be the one to end it when it had run its course. Emily had always been hopeful for her soulmate, but she was starting to believe that the two would never find each other. 

“What do you see when you look at me,” Emily asked one day curled up against Stacie. It had been weeks of getting to know each other, of lingering kisses, and long talks into the night. Emily had long since told Stacie her glow reminded her of the stars shining against the black night. Even affectionately referring to Stacie as her starshine. But Stacie never said what her glow looked like. Emily would often find Stacie gazing over at her quietly as if she was taking her in and it always made Emily’s heart skip a beat. 

Stacie shrugged, a small blush against her cheeks. Stacie still struggled with what she called the “soft shit”. She was used to having a bit of a wall up so that she never showed vulnerability to the wrong person. The wall with others was always instantly up, but with Emily there was no wall which made her feel constantly exposed. Emily was so patient with her though, never pushing too much. This was no different, as Emily gazed curiously at her for a few moments her thumb lightly grazing Stacie’s arm. It was something Emily had found comforted Stacie the most and would do when she felt the other needed the reminder that she was there, no rush.

“It’s like the sun. It’s beautiful, bright,  and makes the day so much better. You know it’s beautiful, but you know you’re not supposed to stare directly at it because it’s the sun. But it’s impossible not to try,” Stacie finally said before leaning in and kissing Emily softly. Emily’s heart was racing. Stacie had this constant effect on her by even the littlest touch. But when Stacie talked about things like this it made Emily feel like she was having trouble catching her breath. These vulnerable moments meant so much to Emily because she knew that Stacie was beginning to trust her. And Emily already knew she was falling in love.

**xx**

They didn’t become official for a few months. The other Bella’s thought they were crazy, I mean what were they waiting for? They were literal soulmates. What else did they need? “We need you to kindly mind your business,” Stacie huffed with a look after the third Bella of the day had brought it up.

Emily took her hand and led her upstairs to their shared bedroom. “Lovebug you know they don’t mean anything by it,” Emily said closing the door behind her facing Stacie with a faint smile. 

Stacie sighed, giving a small nod before sitting down on the bed. The thing was, Stacie was the reason they didn’t have a title. Stacie had asked her about a week after they had met and Emily had said no. “You’ve never done relationships, you’ve never done a label. That’s a lot babe. I just...I don’t want us to rush into things because that’s what everyone expects for us. I want us to move at our own pace and when you are a 105% comfortable with this. As long as it takes as long as you promise you won’t do it until you know you’re ready,” Emily had said and Stacie had stared at her in disbelief. How could one person just get her so we’ll after only a week? 

And so, they had taken their time. Emily never bringing it up and always shaking off any questions from the Bellas. “Why do we need to rush? We literally have a lifetime,” Emily would say.

“What if I’m never 105% comfortable,” Stacie blurted out glancing over at Emily. The brunette pulled her hair up into a messy bun, glancing over at the other with a shrug. “I don’t know. I guess that would be something we deal with then. But this...no matter what it is, makes me happy. And I can promise you I’m not going anywhere. So stop letting it bother you, because how we feel is all that matters. And I’m good are you good,” Emily asked playfully nudging Stacie’s shoulder with a wide smile. 

Stacie couldn’t help but return the smile, resting her head on Emily’s shoulder. They sat there for a few beats before Stacie glanced up at her. “Em,” she said with a smirk. Emily gazed back down at her, smiling curiously. “Yeah?” 

“I’m ready,” Stacie said knowing that it had never felt more right.

Emily’s smile widened and she leaned down to kiss her gently, smiling through the kiss. Stacie’s smile was just as wide as she pulled away. “Where’s my phone? I can now officially comment under all of your pictures ‘that ass is mine’,” Stacie smirked. Emily pushed her playfully with a small laugh and eye roll.

**xx**

Because they were soulmates everything they did was more intense. When they fought there was always yelling and tears, when they were happy they couldn’t contain it, and when they were needy for each other the wanting was so overwhelming they couldn’t stand it. Their glow would also change intensity based on their emotions for each other. When they were fighting or upset, their glow was dimmed. When they were excited or overwhelmed with happiness their glow was almost blinding. 

The first time the two had made love, they hadn’t been prepared for what was to come. Stacie wasn’t exactly a newbie to sex, but every kiss, touch, embrace she had with Emily was so filled with emotion it often left her feeling breathless and she was sure that this would be even more intense. Emily had a few experiences over the years, but it was mainly filled with a lot of awkwardness and nothing too memorable. Thinking of being with Stacie in this way had her both anxious and excited.

Stacie began to undress her girlfriend as she stood before her, kissing the newly exposed skin at the crook of her neck. Emily’s head lulled to the side giving Stacie better access as her own hands began to tug at Stacie’s skirt. Their fingers trailing across each other’s skin as more and more is exposed until all of their clothes are discarded in a pile on the floor.

Stacie lowers Emily on the bed kissing her softly, as she straddles each side of her. “I love you,” Emily whispers against the others lips as their kisses become deeper. Emily can already feel a warmth rushing through her that she’s never experienced before.

“I love you too,” Stacie says softly in between kisses. Stacie herself knows instantly this is unlike anything she’s ever felt before. It’s as if there is something pulling her closer to Emily, as if they need to be as connected as possible in every way.

Stacie begins to trail down Emily’s body, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses against every inch of Emily. Small sighs escape Emily’s lips, her breath continuing to get caught in her throat as Stacie teased every inch of her. Stacie moved to rest between Emily’s legs spreading them as she gazed up at her girlfriend. “You’re gorgeous,” Stacie breathed causing Emily to blush as her lips came together in a faint smile. Stacie’s tongue slides up against Emily’s slit, a soft whimper escaping Emily’s lips. Stacie takes her left hand moving it up Emily’s body until she found the other’s hand intertwining their fingers together. The gesture is so caring, so protective in a sense, that Emily gives Stacie’s hand a tight squeeze. Stacie’s tongue continues to move slowly, finding Emily’s clit her tongue moving in long slow strokes.

“Stace,” Emily breathed her voice quavering as her head falls back and she gives her hand a squeeze again. Emily’s hips slowly begin to roll, to match Stacie’s movements, her breathy pants filling the room.

Stacie’s free hand moves down to Emily’s entrance, two fingers teasing. Stacie gazed up, watching Emily as she slowly entered her with two fingers. “Baby,” Emily cried out gripping her girlfriend tighter trying to keep herself grounded in her girlfriend as the pleasure more intense than she ever knew was possible coursed through her. Stacie continued to move slow, her movements so different with Emily then with anyone else she had ever been with. Emily’s breath began to become more shallow and desperate, Stacie knew she was close. Stacie gazed up, watching as Emily’s glow began to shift becoming brighter making her girlfriend look like an angel as she fell over the edge. “Oh my god,” Emily cried out her hand squeezing Stacie’s as her hips rolled riding out her orgasm the pleasure overcoming her in such a way she was shaking from the intensity.

Stacie continued to work Emily through her orgasm, before slowly slipping her fingers from inside of Emily. Stacie pulled away licking her lips as she smiled up at her girl, who was desperately trying to steady her breathing. Emily shifted so their gaze met and she smiled down at Stacie. “Come here,” she said quietly, her breathing beginning to normalize as she began pulling Stacie up to her. Their lips met and they began to slowly kiss, their fingers grazing against every inch of reachable skin. Their bodies moving until Stacie is on her back and it’s now Emily moving down her body.

Emily’s light brown eyes were gleaming, as she began to leave kisses along Stacie’s lower stomach. Emily's stomach laid flat against the bed, both her hands moving to lace with Stacie’s fingers. Stacie is a bit surprised, but doesn’t have much time to dwell on it as Emily’s tongue began to tease her.

“Oh Em,” Stacie moans softly already arching up against Emily’s mouth. Stacie had never felt anything as good as Emily’s tongue begins to tease her clit. Emily’s lips wrap around Stacie’s clit her tongue swirling, as her gaze moves up. Emily’s thumb lightly grazes the back of Stacie’s hand, the contrast just so Emily. Her tongue pushing her to new depths of pleasure while, her fingers are soft, reassuring, and innocent. “Em,” Stacie moans her body arching again as Emily’s tongue slides deep inside of Stacie’s entrance a smirk gleaming in her eyes as she watches Stacie’s reaction.

The grip against Emily’s hands begins to tighten and Emily feels Stacie’s walls tighten around her tongue as Stacie cries out her body arching up. Emily continues to stroke her girlfriend’s hands as her tongue continues to swirl deep inside of her humming softly at Stacie’s taste. Stacie is overwhelmed with desire and love for Emily, she pulls her up towards her way before Emily wanted to stop. Stacie’s breathing still not completely back to normal as Emily rests at eye level with her. Stacie’s own glow has shifted and Emily smiles softly to herself as she takes her in before kissing her softly. Stacie moved to straddle Emily again, causing the younger girl to bite her lip.

Emily’s hands begin to roam, exploring every inch of Stacie’s body as Stacie begins to roll her hips down so their clits are grazing each other. “Oh,” both girls gasp small whimpers escaping their lips, still sensitive from their previous orgasms. Emily leans up cupping Stacie’s cheek as she pulls her down to kiss her deeply. The kiss breaking only so they can let out small moans as Emily works her hips to match Stacie’s own movements. Soon their kisses come to a halt, small pants escaping as their lips ghost over each other knowing they are both so close. They meet each other’s gaze, wanting to reach their peak together and they see in that moment all the love the other has for the other. And just as that realization hits them, they reach their peak at the same time both crying out as they hold on to each other tightly. Their hips seem to move as one as they ride out their pleasure. Stacie slumps against Emily trying to catch her breath, Emily doing the same as she kisses Stacie’s forehead lightly. After a few beats, Stacie moves to capture Emily’s lips in a slow deep kiss.

Stacie slowly breaks the kiss her gaze meeting Emily’s for a second. Her glow is different, the rays of sunshine that are normally radiating off her have shifted. It looks like tiny rainbows reflected off of every inch of her and Stacie has never seen a more beautiful sight. Emily’s mouth falling slightly open tells Stacie she’s not the only one seeing this. “Rainbows,” Stacie asked softly and Emily nods slowly as Stacie rests her head against the others for a second. It was like their glows had merged into one, because they were connected as one. It was poetic in a sense and both of them were overwhelmed with emotion. They kissed each other softly, both of them smiling into the kiss.


End file.
